


I'm Not Going to Write You a Love Song Just Because You Asked for It

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Birthday, Blood, But I'm not sure what else it needs, Character Study, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, F/F/F, F/M, F/M/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flashback, Food, Future, Headcanon, Historically-Accurate Fashion, Hugh is a girl in all of these, I feel like this needs more tags, I'll likely add more tags later, If you see her name in a ship, Lizzy can't write drabbles to save her life, M/F/F/F, M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Multi, One Word Prompts, Polyamorous Relationships, Prison, Secret Relationship, Swordfighting, Teasing, Then she is a girl in that ship, This just in, Title is a work-in-progress, Title is taken from a song, Vouyerism, arranged date, beach, if you appreciate nothing else, lime-ish, lying, probably even longer than the actual fic itself, roleplaying, then please just appreciate the relationship and character tags, they took me way too long to do, title might change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by everything I ship in Helix Waltz. Some more romantic than others, some can be seen either way; regardless, they are all my ships. All written using one-word as the prompt.Ship names are in the chapter title as well as the word that inspired the prompt to make for easy navigation.A special bonus ship at the end!Originally written for Valentine's Day





	1. Strawberries-AlanxHugh

It was moments like these Alan found himself loving the most. A calm, sunny, slightly chilly day, with the wind in the trees and the sun warming his face. He would always take to the shade on those sorts of days, and today was no exception.

This time, though, he had an old friend with him, a friend who drove him crazy in both a good and bad way.

Her head was rested in his lap, a matching blue uniform on with a long pleated skirt only he had seen her wear. A blue set of hair clips pinned her bangs back.

He liked her like this, even if she’d punch him for admitting it. The times the two of them spent in quiet contemplation were often enough for him, he often found.

“Another,” She commanded, opening only her pink mouth wide open as her eyes remained closed. “I want another strawberry!”

Alan nodded at her and cut a smaller piece off the slice of strawberry shortcake, tossing the fluffy piece to Hugh. She caught it in her mouth and chewed and swallowed, not caring frosting was on her mouth.

“Another. Another. Hmmmm...another,”

Alan slammed the fork into the cake at that. He was always truly amazed at how much she could eat. Just as much as her older brother at times. Where did she put it all? A perverted man would suggest her large breast size, but Alan was no pervert.

Mainly because Hugh had a terrifyingly strong punch when she grew annoyed.

Still, she was eating him out of house and home! This week, she had a fixation on roast beef. Last week, it was a Chinese dish known as dumplings. Then, it was rock candy, then flax muffins, then salad dressing of all things, then just milk!

The excuse of him owning a growing pig was getting old and starting to cause suspicion, he knew. But what else was he supposed to tell people? He was giving away all of their food to a hormonal teenage girl who would cry or kick him if he declined?

“Come on, please? One more?” Hugh opened an eye as she gave him a sweet smile, trying to entice him.

It worked. Why did she have to have that sweeter side to her. He wondered if even her family got to see that side of her.

“One more,” He sighed and tossed the last strawberry into her mouth.

Strawberries were always her favourite to eat.


	2. Resentment-BarrisxLinglan

He despised her. He despised her and everything she stood for. How dare she just waltz around and parade her 'noble' status in front of everyone, when in reality, it was just bought? It was just as fake as the glittering jewels around her throat and wrists and head. Everywhere he tried to look, her multitude of jewels caught the light and forced him to take another look. He knew that was the idea. He probably despised that the most about her, how she enjoyed the attention she received and how she ran the entire room.

The moment she walked in, she was the true hostess of the ball, the real one be damned.

"Evening, Mr. Barris! How are you?" Linglan asked politely...no, it was feigned politeness. Her proud smile told him all he needed to know about her.

"Don't you have someone else to entertain? Like some gossipy socialites?" Barris responded curtly, not looking up from his book.

"You seemed far more interesting. After all, you're all alone, all by yourself," Linglan responded, not missing a beat. "And you know the kind of person I am. I am attracted to anybody who is all alone!"

"I'm not alone. I'm perfectly content being by myself," He wouldn't lose his temper in front of her. In some strange way, he felt as though that was what she wanted, to be the one to make the proud Barris finally lose his temper and snap at her.

"Oh, speaking of which, will you tell your niece that the new boots and matching silk stockings she ordered have finally arrived?"

"Will do,"

With that, she flashed him another smile just as bright and gaudy as all her fake jewels and walked off, waving eagerly at Alan whom she just spotted walking in. Barris finally allowed himself to breath a sigh of relief.

That woman would be the one to force him into an early retirement.


	3. Telephone-GonzaloxBiggus

“Do you have a telephone line I could use?” Gonzalo asked him curiously, blinking. Biggus looked over in surprise, genuinely wondering why Gonzalo of all people would be talking to him about such a thing when clearly there were much better people to ask.

But he didn’t voice those questions out-loud.

Instead, he simply nodded. “Of course. It’d be my honor as a Bavlenka servant to help you find it,” He motioned for Gonzalo to follow him down a brightly-lit hallway and down another corridor. “Believe it or not, we usually keep one in the guest room,”

He slid open the door and motioned Gonzalo over to the phone, a black box curled up on one wall.

Gonzalo nodded and walked over, wasting no time in pulling it off the receiver and twirling the dial around.

“Should I leave or stay?” He didn’t care either way, but he wasn’t sure of the details of the call and didn’t want to accidentally overhear some private or urgent conversation.

Gonzalo glanced back over at him with a shrug before he begun to speak into the phone, twirling the cord around with his fingers. His voice was never above a whisper, but if Biggus was allowed to stay than he figured it couldn’t have been anything urgent. He continued to stay there in the doorway for quite some time, getting a few snippets of the call here and there.

Something about a masquerade ball....and Nyx...and having to get his sword sharpened again. Mundane stuff for nobles.

Eventually, Gonzalo hung up the phone and walked back over to where Biggus was.

“Pleasant conversation?” He asked just to be polite.

“I think so. Though it was hard to hear the person on the other line. Your phone cord was so tangled. It couldn’t get through!” He mused. “You should think about replacing that!” He walked out with a laugh.

“I’ll get right on that...”


	4. Bottles-BarbaraxBalfey

It was an arranged date orchestrated by Longwan and Zoe. Nothing more, nothing less. Balfey thought he had this in the bag! It was just Barbara. They had practically grown up together, she was Hugh’s friend!

So why was he unable to start a conversation?!

“You brought those glass bottles, huh?” Barbara stared up at him from under her hat. She absentmindedly tapped her fingers along the outside of one close to her.

“Well, I figured since it was a cafe we would be dining at, that maybe I could convince the owner into taking some off my hands...” Balfey began, cutting himself off once he caught Barbara’s stare.

Oh, this wasn’t going very well at all! His father’s rules were very clear; either marriage or business. His business escapades all seemed to be sinking lately, so he figured maybe that marriage idea wasn’t such a bad one after all.

“Do you like adventuring?” Barbara asked. “I go on adventures sometimes to this pretty lakeside in the forest. On the right day, the residue from the bottom of the lake washes up onto the shore, all polished and sparkly. Like pearls or sea-glass except it’s from the river,”

Balfey perked up at the story. Already he sensed a new business idea beginning to form!

“So, these pieces of glass, what do you do with them? Collect them? Sell them?” He asked.

“I make jewelry out of them,” Barbara stuck out her hand to reveal a glassy bracelet made from string and pieces of periwinkle glass, twinkling on her wrist. “There’s always a lot though. I see some of my friends who can't go that far or can’t even adventure at all and I want them to have a bracelet or necklace like this,”

“Say no more, babe! I got the perfect idea!” Balfey suddenly announced. “I’ll open a jewelry store that specializes in selling lake-glass jewelry! You can help me find it. Nyx and Hugh can make the jewelry. Then all of the girls in Finsel could have some!”

Barbara smiled a bit. “It sounds like a fun idea, except...lake-glass is very fragile compared to sea-glass. It breaks too easily,”

“Back to the drawing board,” He slumped down in his chair in defeat while Barbara amused herself by blowing musically into the rim of the bottle.


	5. Balcony-LynnaxLawrence

It was her who found him out on the balcony this time instead of the other way around. She didn't say anything for once, rather just took her place beside him and gazed out at the landscape below them; just long, wide stretches of green field. Even the wind was still.

"Did someone insult you again? Do you need me to talk to them?" Lawrence asked calmly, looking over at her, his previous thoughts forgotten.

"No. Can't I just come outside to take a break and unwind from the ball?" Lynna responded, a bit offended. Not everything she came to him for had to be so hostile! Sometimes, she just wanted to enjoy his company. She was capable of doing that, no matter what others said.

"Of course, my lady. I just was making sure," Lawrence nodded, still composed. "It's a nice night out, is it not?"

"Yes, very nice," She responded, pulling her shawl a bit closer to her. She wasn't even cold, it just gave her a sense of comfort in a way. "Pretty dark though. Like, not even a single lamp is on!"

Lawrence nodded in agreement again. "It's ridiculous, isn't it? How is anyone supposed to see how beautiful you are tonight?"

"Right?" She smiled. "This is why I'm glad we hired you. You always know just what to say,"

"That's the most important job of a servant,"

Lynna didn't respond and instead continued to look out over the balcony, leaning up against it slightly. "...I just don't really like their eyes sometimes. I mean, a lot of times they're looking at how beautiful I am, and I really like that, but I can see that there are other thoughts in their heads. I can feel those eyes on me, thinking about how I don't deserve to be there...how I should just give up on trying to impress anyone...how I'll never compare to Lady Magda..." She frowned. "I act like they don't hurt, but they do. Even Dame Jorcastle despises me, I know that she does. I can't even call her by anything other than her title,"

Lawrence adjusted his glasses, knowing it wouldn't be good to take her into his arms to comfort him, but he wanted to. She wanted it too, but her life was scandalous enough already, her whole existence was scandalous enough already.

"I think I'd like to leave the party early," Lynna finally commented after a period of silence.

"A wise choice, my lady. Would you like to bring anything or leave a note?" Lawrence was already heading out the door.

"No, let's just go," Lynna was just a few steps behind him, and the two left together in silence. Nobody even spared them a passing glance.


	6. Pretending-BarbaliusxBergnya

He thought he was safe from all of the prying eyes, insulting words, and polite sneers, all whispering about him at every ball he attended.

“He’s just some civilian who bought a horse and sword. Suddenly he thinks he’s important?”

“What a country bumpkin! He’ll never be one of us,”

“A disgrace to our traditions,”

He literally jumped at the chance to visit Finsel as their envoy, wanting to be free of all the insults and be in a place where he can be anyone he wanted, and nobody would knew his true self.

And it worked, for a while.

Until he ran into _her._

Another knight from his nation, who was everything he was attempting to bury, and worse then that, she flaunted it. She was proud of it. She even bragged about it.

“In my country, it’s a customary coming-of-age ceremony to wrestle a bear and eat forty strawberry tarts!” She laughed.

And now she was mocking their culture. Did she have not a care in the world? If it were up to him, such a vulgar display wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near the noble balls.

“I’m just having a bit of fun,” She sighed at him when he caught her leaving a recent ball. “You should try it sometime!”

“I will not have you make such a mockery of our proud culture like that!” Barbalius frowned at her. She flipped her hair.

“I know very little of the noble customs of Lionheart Kingdom, I admit. But at least I’m not lying to everyone about my true self,” Bergnya shrugged and continued on her way. “I heard you were brought here to seek out a potential marriage. What will that little lady think when she learns you’re not a true knight at all, just some civilian putting on airs?”

He clenched his fists as she finally vanished into the night.

It was only a lie if people learned it as being so, and this was one he was determined to keep buried. No matter the cost.


	7. Cookies-BarbaraxNyx

Nyx giggled a bit as she hid her face behind her fan, blushing a bit. Could Barbara see how much she was blushing? She hoped not. How embarrassing!

"What a coincidence the two of us both got invited to this tea party, huh?" Barbara asked cheerfully, wearing a shortened version of a dress that was popular during the Renaissance. "I'm happy about it, at least. I have someone here who's close to my age instead of all these boring adults!"

Nyx nodded in agreement, finally closing her fan. It was a dusty pink one; her favourite colour. She had a sudden thought of how much better it went with Barbara's outfit than her own, as for once Nyx was wearing a darker blue and green dress than her usual white and pink.

"So, who do you think invited us? I don't think it was the hostess,"

"Um...hm...well, is Lady Magda here? Maybe she did," Nyx suggested, looking around.

"Do you even see her?"

"Uh...no," Nyx sighed. All she saw was Rebecca, Christie, Lynna, Tilla, and Bergnya. "Oh! Maybe it was Duchess Christie!"

"Maybe it was! That's a good guess!" Barbara smiled as their tea was served to them by one of the servants.

"Would you ladies like anything extra? Like sugar or cream in your tea, or something on the side?" They asked politely.

"I'd like some cream and sugar both, please! But just a bit!" Barbara announced eagerly.

"I'd like a little bit of cream too, and maybe some little chocolate cookies? Those little ones that have weird shapes," Nyx commented. The servant nodded and walked off.

"Cookies with weird shapes? What are those?" Barbara asked once the servant had gone.

"I had them at a Senate Ball a few weeks ago....they were a little bit dry, but they were chocolate-y and I loved them. They were shaped like...shapes, like a square, a triangle, a rectangle," Nyx explained shyly. She started to fan herself again with her fan.

"Oh, I've seen them sometimes when I sneak off to explore the slums. I think they're popular there, the kids love them anyway," Barbara nodded. "Though I've never had them myself..."

"They're very good," Nyx smiled just as the servant came back with a small platter of said cookies. They mixed up the girls' tea as requested before nodding again and walking away. "Oh, there's so many!"

"Perfect for sharing, right?" Barbara grinned, making Nyx blush heavily.

"Yes...let's share them together!" She smiled back and took a circle-shaped one, while Barbara took a square-shaped one.

"How are you even supposed to eat half of these without breaking a tooth?" She laughed, taking a bite.

"Is it good?" Nyx asked curiously.

"Very good!" Barbara immediately reached for another one, grinning. "I'm so glad you introduced them to me!"

Nyx smiled back again, a huge blush forming on her cheeks. She then sipped some of her tea carefully to try and cool herself off.

"These will be at every single Sakan Ball from now on!" Barbara carried on, nearly making Nyx choke on her tea.

"Oh dear...!"


	8. Rabbits-ZoexChristie

"We're selling those rabbits first thing in the morning," Zoe informed Christie once the children were all gone from the house. "There are twenty of them, Christie. I thought the accordion idea was pushing it. But he's really done it this time,"

"I don't know, I think it's his cutest idea," Christie smiled a bit. "And besides, they're rabbits. It should be easier to find a home for them,"

"We're getting rid of them,"

"Hugh likely knows knights who have children and be glad to take them off our hands. And Hugh is also friends with other girls. Girls love rabbits, you know. And Balfey knows some girls who'll take them off our hands," Christie clasped her hands together eagerly, already thinking of all the people that'd get a rabbit. "All of them would take good care of them, I'm sure,"

"What even was his business plan this time? Honestly," Zoe shook his head. "At this point, he should just set his sights on getting married to someone and forget this whole business ordeal,"

Christie stepped closer to Zoe and rested her head on his chest. His features softened and he gently rubbed her back, pulling her closer. "Worn-out already?"

"Not really...I just like being close to you," She smiled up at him.

"Speaking of which, do you even remember where the children went off to today?"

"Yes! Balfey is meeting with some investors, Hugh has training, and Vicky is meeting with Lady Magda at her house," She nodded.

"Hm, that's the fourth time this week Vicky's used that excuse," Zoe mused to himself.

"Do you think she's off somewhere else?"

"Just a thought," Zoe smiled at Christie and gently kissed her. "Now come on, we have to go buy some food for all of those rabbits," He grumbled at that, and Christie giggled.


	9. Rose-XavierxLou

Of all the things Xavier’s...other form had decided to enchant while he was unaware, a rose was certainly the tamest. But still, it was unapproved magic and she needed to nip the bud at the root.

....So to say.

He was still a pupil of hers, whether he liked it or not, and thus she called him into her office one afternoon to discuss such issues, the offending rose placed right in the center of her desk.

“What is it, Lady Lou?” Xavier asked curiously as he walked into her darkened office.

“You have been performing unapproved enchantments again,” Lou cut straight to the point, motioning to the rose on her desk. “It’s just a small flower, sure, but what happens if you do this to a person’s skin? Their hair?”

Xavier nodded, though he didn’t see anything wrong with the rose at the moment. “At the chance of sounding defensive, my...shadow did that,”

“Well you need to tell your ‘shadow’ to stop with illicit enchantments. You have caused tons of problems for us ever since you opened that book and I will not let these things continue under my watch,” She frowned, giving the rose a big shake.

As soon as it was put into motion, the rose shimmered a dozen rainbow colours before the petals exploded into a large firework before growing back. Lou managed to lean back enough to avoid the explosion.

“Don’t let it happen again,” She tossed the rose at Xavier’s feet. “And dispose of that properly,”

“Yes, Lady Lou,” He stooped down and picked the flower up, leaving the office.

“I think I wouldn’t mind getting chewed out by her more often if it means I get to keep seeing that chest of hers! I mean, did you not see that?!” Black Shadow laughed carelessly. “Your magic teacher has got some great tits!”

A large fireball broke through the door and roared past them, just barely missing them.

“GET THAT SHADOW OF YOURS UNDER CONTROL!” Lou yelled at him.

“Hot when she’s pissed too!”

“....Shut up,” Xavier commented.


	10. Birthday-AlanxMarvelia

The pastry chef frowned a bit as Marvelia placed her order, an oblivious smile on her face. Alan winced a bit. Was this seriously going to be the third baker who refused Marvelia's order on account of her clothes? He had to admit he himself wasn't really a fan of women wearing pants, but it liked Marvelia and admired her and thus let her do whatever she wanted. Mainly because he knew he couldn't stop her anyway.

"That was an order of a dozen vanilla cupcakes and one extra chocolate one, correct?" The pastry chef asked calmly, blinking.

"Yup! And I also want a cherry on top of the chocolate one. Just to make it stand out even more, you know?" Marvelia added.

The pastry chef nodded and silently recited their order to himself, then shot a pointed glance at Alan. "Time to pay,"

"R-Right!" Alan blushed a bit at suddenly being put on the spot, but pulled out the amount of credits needed and handed them to the chef, sighing in relief once he went into the back.

"I'm so excited!" She clasped her hands together.

"What are the cupcakes for? Or, rather, who are they for? You evaded that question all the way here," Alan asked curiously.

"Oh, just some adventuring partners of mine. We've grown close in the past few months that I wanted to give them a little present to show my appreciation!" She explained.

"That sounds lovely!" Why did her answer rub him the wrong way? Who else would Marvelia even give them to?

"But the chocolate one is all for me, of course," She put her hand on her chest. Alan nodded.

"Of course it is, I wouldn't have suspected otherwise,"

.....

"Happy Birthday!" Marvelia smiled happily as she presented a wrapped-up box to Alan. He was walking home from training and had already gotten presents from a few members of the City Guard as well as Florna and Hugh. He blushed heavily despite himself.

“Well, go on ahead and open it!” She thrust the present into his hands and beamed as he pulled out a set of a dozen vanilla cupcakes, the thirteenth in the middle chocolate and cherry-topped.

“But you said....you told me....”

“A lie,” She pulled him into a hug. “Happy Birthday to my best friend and favourite adventurer,”

“Thanks...”

“But I still want the chocolate one,”

Of course she did.


	11. Banned-MaggiexBalfey

"You heard me. No entry. This is the ball of my family, and I do not want anybody as gaudy and fake as you entering. You're just an eyesore," Lynna smirked proudly, looking Maggie over.

"Hey, I'm a noble just as you are, and therefore, I have a right to go inside!" Maggie put her hands on her hips, staring Lynna down. "So let me in!"

"The hostess makes the rules, and this is one rule I've made. So go," Lynna walked back inside the manor, making Maggie pout.

"This is so unfair! I deserve to go in there!" She huffed to herself, stepping out of the way so the people behind her could go in. She had already been kicked out once...but she'd just go back in! They couldn't keep kicking her out forever. Her head was held up high as she walked right back into the ball, determined to stay in this time.

......

"If I see you in here again, your family name will be ripped straight from the Senate walls! You'll end up just like the Ellensteins, mark my words!"

Maggie nearly lost her balance this time as the guards roughly shoved her out, her several-inch-tall heels leaving no room for balance. Still, she somehow kept it, and felt tears well up in her eyes as her chest heaved. Not only had she gotten kicked out three times, but now she was going to cry about it. Some stiff upper-lip she had.

She knew that nobody else was likely to walk in at that point, so she sat herself up against the wall and began to cry quietly. If she was lucky, nobody would even notice her and she could cry in peace until the ball was finally over and she could go home. She was suddenly very glad her gloves were fingerless so she could rub her eyes easier.

"Oh, look, a damsel-in-distress," A familiar voice reached her ears, but she refused to look up. It was even worse that she knew who was speaking. "Hey, you're always talking about how you're such a lady-killer, so why don't you comfort her?"

She heard someone's feet shuffle on the ground as they were shoved, and someone's presence in front of her. Still, Maggie refused to look up. She didn't want someone she recognized to make fun of her.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong? You can tell someone like me, right?" A different voice asked her carefully.

"I-I-I got kicked o-o-out of the ball b-b-because Lady Lynna found me t-to be an eyesore," She was stuttering and hiccuping now. Ugh, she felt like such a mess.

"That's absolute nonsense! Who could kick a pretty sister like you out of a ball?!" The voice gasped in shock. "And besides, you're a noble too! You deserve to be there just as much as me!"

Maggie sniffled.

"Why don't you walk in with me? I'd love to have someone like you walk in with me,"

"I-I've been kicked out three times. She s-s-said if she caught me in there again, s-she'd personally see to it t-that my family got kicked out of the Senate listing,"

"That does it," There was a rustling noise and Maggie felt something being dropped into her lap. She glanced down curiously and saw it was a vibrant red rose. "Walk in with me. She wouldn't dare to insult a personal guest of the Olineaux! And if she did, then I'll see that she rues it!"

Maggie took the rose and sniffled again, looking up to see it was Balfey who made that promise. She should've known.

"Walk in with me?" He offered again, offering her a hand. Maggie found herself nodding and taking his hand, tucking the rose into one of the frills on her blouse.

"But my makeup, isn't it a mess?"

"My cousin is here with a makeup kit. We'll find her first and get you looking all sexy again!" Balfey promised her, and Maggie found herself nodding, sniffling a bit. She rested her head slightly on Balfey's shoulder as the two walked into the ball, Lynna's rules be damned.


	12. Cards-VickyxBlackglove

She had gotten good, very good, far too good for her own comfort. Not his though. In all honesty, he loved the thrill of playing against a girl like her, the girl he turned from a spoiled waitress brat into his adoring servant, intelligent and cunning. She was predictable, but he wasn’t, and that was just enough to keep their games interesting.

“I won again! How about you read them and weep?” Vicky cheered, keeping a tight grip on her cards. Her hair was up and she wore a simple peasant dress; she wasn’t an Olineaux here. Just one of his many willing whores.

“What is the point of weeping now? That would imply I don’t have a trick up my sleeve,” Blackglove mused, smiling at her. She returned the smirk right back to him.

“A literal trick, or just a metaphor?”

“Declare me as the winner and I’ll let you check,”

The chair shuffled away noisily from the table as she threw her cards back onto the deck and leaned against the table to kiss him. He obliged for a moment before he pushed her away.

“Now, now, Lady Vicky...” He all but purred. “You haven’t said it yet,”

“I’m your Queen of Spades. I don’t need to say anything,” Vicky gave him a smirk back.

He loved the game, but on days like this, he swore he loved the company just a little bit more.


	13. Ring-GonzaloxNyx

Marriages were such shallow, superficial things. Sure, sometimes a marriage could benefit an alliance, or save a dying noble family, or unite two people who were truly in love.

But nothing could save their two families, and he knew it. They weren't even attracted to the opposite gender, which likely was why she even suggested the charade in the first place.

To go so far as to announce the engagement in front of the other members of the Four Families though?

He wondered about her sometimes.

"What ring would you like? I was thinking some green set in gold to match your eyes and hair," Gonzalo asked her calmly in the Jorcastle parlor, a jewelry-maker holding out several possible designs on a pillow. Normally, the ring design was kept a secret from the future bride, but seeing as how this was her idea, he thought it was only fair to let her have most of the say.

"I'm not sure," Nyx admitted, staring over at the ring choices. "Most of the jewels seem to be too big for me. I'm worried about wearing such a heavy piece!"

"You can make the jewels as large or as small as you need to, my lady," The jeweler informed her.

"Really? That's great then," Nyx perked up. "Maybe...a gold ring with a brown jewel in the center, and two green ones surrounding it on either side?"

"I'd like that," Gonzalo nodded in agreement.

"Wait, do brown jewels even exist?"

"We have to specially-make them, so it'll be extra, but yes," The jeweler nodded.

"Alright!" Nyx then looked through the different styles of rings,. finally settling on a medium-sized silver ring with a small jewel in the center and two larger ones on either side. "That one! It'd be just perfect,"

"I thought you wanted a gold ring?" Gonzalo asked.

"Almost all rings start out silver, my lord. Then we dip them in gold if the buyer requests it," The jeweler commented. "And you wanted a gold ring, correct?"

Nyx nodded.

"Alright. I'll expect payment sent to me within the next two weeks. Your ring should be done in about a month. Whose house should I send it to?" The jeweler begun to pack up their things.

"Mine," Gonzalo answered immediately.

......

"Lady Nyx Bavlenka, will you be my wife, to have and to hold, for the rest of our lives?" Gonzalo asked confidently at the banquet, holding the velvety box in his hands.

Nyx nodded politely. "I would be honored to, Lord Gonzalo Jorcastle," She held out her hand, and Gonzalo pulled open the ring-box and slipped the shining ring on her finger.

"I had it specially-made to match our eye colours,"

"It's beautiful," Nyx gasped, feeling tears well up in her eyes from everyone's cheers and applause. She knew she would be in for so much hell once this all blew over and their facade was revealed.

"Just like my future wife," Gonzalo took her hand. "Now let's go dance,"

"I'd be honored to, my future husband," Nyx curtsied a bit and the two walked out onto the dancefloor together, holding each other's hands and looking into each other's eyes.

The ring glittered under the artificial lights.


	14. Church-AlanxFlorna

"Excuse me, sir, but you can't be in here," The usually-timid voice spoke out suddenly, making Alan blush and turn around.

"I'm sorry! I just...!" He blushed even more upon seeing her, and so did the owner of the voice.

"I didn't mean to shout..." Florna glanced down at her feet in embarrassment.

"No, it's fine. If I'm breaking a rule, then you're free to scold me. I don't want to be a bad example," Alan reassured her, walking over to her. "I just...had to drop someone off at the infirmary, but nobody was here, so I decided to wait around just in case someone showed up,"

"Another one?" Florna asked in surprise. "That would be our fifth this week...."

"Yeah...the battle's going pretty badly. I'm really sorry for you and the other nuns here. It's probably not easy, the stuff you have to see,"

"It's not, but surely the actual battlefield is worse,"

"It can be," Alan blushed more and took a few steps back, noticing Florna had gotten closer to him. He then loudly crashed into a pew, falling into it backwards. "Oh no!"

Florna gasped as well and hurried over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Alan smiled awkwardly, and Florna found herself giggling.

"Thank goodness it was only a pew and not the alter or something...." She offered her hand to him, and he slowly took it, and she helped him up. "Uh...should I walk you out, maybe....?"

"Sure," Alan nodded and headed towards the entrance, his hand still in Florna's. She blushed as she walked next to him.

"Um...do you still need me to go to guard-training?" She asked softly, refusing to look at him.

"Of course! Well, we don't really need you, but...the numbers are important. And you need to learn how to defend yourself!" Alan exclaimed. "Plus, it's always nice to have more girls around,"

"But...you already have Marvelia, and Hugh...and I heard Magda wants to join too..." She admitted. "They're all much better fighters than I could ever hope to be,"

"Nonsense, I think you're a great fighter!" When they reached the entryway of the church, Alan gently let go of her hand. "You and Marvelia and Hugh are all best friends. They're rooting for you. And Lady Magda would root for you too," He quickly left, and Florna felt her cheeks beginning to burn red again.

But first, she had to deal with the new patient. She left the room to do so, her thick black heels clacking loudly against the stone floor of the church.


	15. Low-LynnaxBarris

Tilla had managed to set her up with a lawyer. A lawyer, of all people. Not even a knight or a clergyman or a merchant. A _lawyer._

She had officially hit the bottom of the barrel.

“This is a ball, with other people. Don’t you want to socialize?” Lynna asked with a huff, fanning herself with a golden fan that matched the trim on her frilly green gown. Barris didn’t even look up from the book he was reading. “Care for a dance?” She offered a gloved, jeweled hand to him, smiling.

“I don’t care much for dancing, no.” He finally responded.

“Oh, so you _do_ talk! How wonderful!” She smirked. “I was afraid Dame Jorcastle had set me up with a statue,”

“I wish the same for myself. A statue would certainly be nice company,”

She gasped. “Shame on you! You take time out of your busy schedule to see me and this is how you treat me? The jewel of Finsel?!”

“You’re more of a cracked costume jewel,”

“And you are the rudest man I have ever met,”

“Guilty,”

Lynna slapped his wrist with her fan and opened it up again, stomping her foot. “Fine, I’ll just go find someone else to talk to!” She stormed off in a huff, in a bad mood.

Stupid lawyers. What were they even good for anyway? Even if she married him, he wouldn’t raise her status up by that much. He was just the uncle of the Sakans. Barely a noble by his own right.

Oh, why had she fallen so low?


	16. Training-HughxBarbalius

Barbalius was very sure that the quote 'don't bring a knife to a gun-fight' was actually referring to women, because clearly having a woman anywhere near a fight of any kind was bad luck. How else was he supposed to explain away all of the bad luck that came his way when he was made to fight a duel with Hugh?

"You're too slow! Work on your footing next time!"

"Your defense is down!"

"Wasn't expecting me to attack from above, huh?"

"I find it hard to believe you're truly the best Lionheart kingdom has to offer. If that's true, then boy are your knights freakin' pushovers!"

"Are you even a knight at all?"

"Are you even a _man_ at all?"

Her taunts got more and more personal as the days went on, and Barbalius despised it greatly. He knew he had to put up with her for the alliance and the marriage proposal, but she was one of the most annoying things he ever had to encounter.

What right did she have to taunt his swordsmanship skills, his defense, his fighting style, his gender itself when she was nothing more but a tomboy playing dressup? He should be asking those questions of her!

"You did good today," She smiled politely at him, holding out her hand for a shake.

Barbalius smiled back. Finally, she was starting to understand his skills-

"For once."

Damn her.

"How about we go just one more round?" He suggested instead, keeping his hand on his sword. Hugh's smile turned more playful as her hand reached for her own sword.

"You're on!"

Their swords clanged together and for the next few minutes, that was the only sound that came from their section of the training grounds. Barbalius fought hard and kept his sword steady, trying to gain the upperhand on Hugh, who despite being a good fighter, could get cocky sometimes and rush in without a second thought.

Finally, he found the opening he was waiting for, and he took it. He felt their swords clang and the feeling of a sword being forced out of another's hands and grinned as he saw the smirk on Hugh's face quickly turn into surprise as she started to slowly fall down. He had gotten her, finally.

....Except....the world was starting to fall for him too. And then he realized he could no longer feel the cold steel in his hands anymore, and that Hugh's smirk was back; bigger this time.

She placed her heeled boot on his head, putting her hands on her hips as she stared down at him, the biggest smirk on her face he had yet to see.

"Why, Sir Barbalius, I dare say you were too hasty and rushed in for an opening!"

Damn her.


	17. Sin-HelenaxFoggyxHeather

Heather wringed her hands around nervously. She could do this. It was her entire goal to meet the Flower Queen, the beautiful woman who was said to cultivate beautiful flowers all of the time. Even her sister spent her time planting flowers. How bad of a person could she possibly be?

She had changed into something far more revealing; she felt exposed and out-of-place but knew that ultimately it was better for her than her habit. With another sigh, she knocked again and wandered in.

“Ooooh, what a cutie! We don’t see very many girls in here-“ Helena lowered her fan, only to widen her eyes upon seeing who it was. “Heather?! I’m dreaming. It can’t possibly be you!”

“I’m not here for you,” Heather responded slowly. “I’m here for the Flower Queen,”

“The Flower Queen...oh, you mean Miss Hosta? I can take you to her!” Helena perked up and gently led her sister through the winding, incense-filled hallways until they reached jade-coloured doors at the very end of one. “She’s in there,”

Heather nodded in understanding and knocked a few times, glancing around. The whole place just felt wrong to her. She felt as though she would need to repent a hundred times over after she was done there, bathing herself and scrubbing herself so vigorously her skin burned and reddened.

“Who is it?” Hosta’s voice sounded from within.

“A curious friend,” Helena answered, and soon the doors opened for them.

“Come in then,”

Heather stepped forward, finding a small woman seated comfortably on several silk pillows, a pipe in her mouth, dressed in very revealing robes. She had a sudden urge to kneel, as if she were gazing upon a god. Was it blasphemous to think so? Oh, who was she kidding at that point. The whole place was blasphemous.

“Are you the Flower Queen? Some of the followers at the church speak of you and praise you very highly. I wanted to see your beauty and plant flowers with you,” Heather explained.

“Flower Queen? Planting flowers?” Hosta giggled a bit. “I suppose you could call my work a form of cultivation, yes, and each and every one of my girls is as precious to me as a newly-bloomed flower,” She blew some smoke out of her pipe that curled at the ends.

“What sorts of cultivation do you do?” Heather asked innocently. Helena sat on a pillow beside Hosta, yawning a bit as she rested her head in Hosta’s lap.

“You two are twins, correct?”

Heather nodded.

“I suppose that a bit of a demonstration is in order then. And I have just the girl to help,” She blew some hearts out of her pipe as she snapped her fingers and a black-haired woman walked in, wearing a sheer lavender gown. “She would like to know how I grow my flowers,”

“Such a pretty girl too!” Foggy smiled. “I promise Miss Hosta won’t charge you for your first time,” She gently ran her hand along Heather’s face. “You have such gorgeous blue eyes,”

Helena smiled and wrapped her arms around Foggy’s waist. “I want to have some fun too!” She exclaimed.

Foggy nodded as she led the twins to one of the open rooms, locking the door behind her.

Heather sent up a quick prayer as she shrugged off her dress; it was barely on her to begin with. She was about to sin. And Cleric Pan be forgotten, she had a feeling it would taste sweet and delicious.


	18. Caught-LouxBiggus

Nyx always enjoyed reading in the garden due to how quiet and peaceful it was there. Hardly anybody came in there unless it was a gardener to do some upkeep, and even then they tended to stay out of her way. Everyone in the house knew when Nyx was spotted alone in the garden, it meant she wanted to left alone in her own world, reading her books.

Today was such a day; after an early brunch she immediately retired to the garden with a book of poetry and a small cup of tea, sipping at it as she read. She skipped a few pages in her book, skipping over a few poems she had already read when she heard the shuffling of bushes near her.

She glanced up, instantly curious. Everyone knew to leave her alone on a day like this, and the gardener wasn't due for a few more hours. So who else was in the garden with her? She slowly closed her book and jumped off her chair, sneaking towards the bushes.

The rustling stopped momentarily, and Nyx stood up on her tip-toes and peeked over the tall bushes, being very quiet so as not to alert anyone to her presence.

"A pretty unorthodox place, if I do say so myself!" Biggus was laughing. "And to think, I'm here with one of the highest-rated girls in the Beauty Book!"

"Yes, that idiotic book that only a peasant like you would be interested in," Lou sighed. "Nobody should be here this time of day, so let's get it done and get it done quickly,"

"Yes, my lady!"

Nyx's eyes widened in surprise. Her older sister....with one of the servants? What was even going on there?! She crouched down a bit to hide herself better so she could keep listening.

"Quickly, I said. Can you imagine what would happen if Father caught you doing this? He'd literally behead you," Lou scolded as Biggus ran his hands down her clothed form, gently squeezing and caressing her large breasts. She moaned in response as they begun kissing and he kept touching her.

Nyx watched in fascination. She knew she was doing something bad, that she should just close her eyes and walk away and forget everything she had seen, yet somehow...she couldn't. Nothing exciting ever happened in her life, and here she was, watching a literal scandal unfold!

Lou finally pulled away from the kiss, blinking. "Get to it then," She placed a hand on her chest and started to pull her skirt aside, and Biggus nodded eagerly. He definitely didn't need to be told twice.

The next part was all a blur for Nyx; it happened so quickly, At one point, she had to close her eyes and could only hear their moans. She was now very certain she was seeing something she wasn't supposed to see.

And then....

"Get out of here!" Harson's voice rang out, making Nyx open her eyes in surprise. It couldn't truly be Harson, right? He'd never shout like that. She inched over to a small tree and hid behind it, peeking out to see what would happen.

And indeed, it was Harson who had yelled, running onto the scene while waving a giant stick around. "How dare you mess around with the mistress like that!"

"I'm going, I'm going! I'm gone!" Biggus cried, rushing past Nyx while trying to slip his pants back on. Nyx covered her mouth, stifling a giggle. He was so...big! It was funny to her, somehow.

"Don't let me catch the two of you together again, you understand?" Harson continued while Lou hid behind him, adjusting her clothes. "Come on, my lady. You need to get better clothes on,"

Lou nodded and hurried after him, her hair and clothes still disheveled.

Once everyone had left, Nyx felt a ridiculous grin break out onto her face. She then started to giggle.

She couldn't wait to tell Barbara about this the next time she saw her!


	19. Mystery-ShanaxBlackglove

Who was he? This mysterious man she often saw sneaking around the slums so often? Was he even one of them? Did he live there, or was he one of the many nobles who found it fun to sneak in while wearing a disguise? She didn’t even know his name.

And why was everyone so suddenly singing his praises? He just waltzed in there one day and everyone was eating out of his hands as if he was the one in charge.

Nobody made her feel that way.

So when she finally caught a glimpse of the mystery man, she was quite surprised indeed to see that he was just a regular man, with long black hair, nothing impressive about him at all.

“I know you’re watching me, little mouse. Come on out,” He sung out to her, and she tensed up in her hiding place.

“Speak with more respect in your tone,” She ordered instead.

“Will you have me executed, Your Highness?” He smirked, and just like that, she rushed at him, slipping in between his legs and glaring at his back.

“I can do far worse than that,” She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“The so-called King of the Slums finally makes her appearance. I must say, you are quite different from the descriptions,” He mused.

“What do they say about me?” Her eye twitched.

“They never mentioned your sexiness, for one,”

“What’s your name?” She had someone new to keep an eye on, she supposed.

“Just call me Blackglove,” He bowed at her.

“I’m Shana,”

“That is not your real name,”

“Touché,” She held out her hand for him, and he slowly shook it.

It was only the beginning of their partnership, Shana mused to herself.


	20. Name-BalfeyxNyx

The rules were simple. Pick a random flowery napkin off the table, read the name on it, then invite that person to the next ball you attended. It seemed easy enough.

Nyx felt like she was about to die from embarrassment as she walked in on Balfey Olineaux’s arm, every single pair of eyes trained on her, it seemed. Her face burned bright red.

“Looks like we’re early, sister! Want to get some juice?” Balfey asked her eagerly, and Nyx slowly nodded her head. She was hoping her black silken gown would make less people stare...not more! She needed a corner to hide in.

“Juice would be lovely,” Nyx finally found her voice again as Balfey led her over to a bowl full of sparkling apple juice. He poured a glass for both of them and handed her one.

“...Um, do you read?” She finally asked, at a loss.

“Yes, I do quite a lot! Mainly about business stuff though, so it’d probably bore you,” He bragged. “I also know lots of random facts,”

“Did you know that you can grind up dead bugs and use them for paint? The brightly-coloured ones are the best for that. They can also be used for makeup...” She commented. It was one of the most random things she knew off the top of her head.

“Wait, seriously?!” Balfey choked on the juice in disbelief. “So if I see a babe with bright red lips, there’s a chance she’s wearing dead bugs?!”

Nyx nodded. “They can also go on cheeks, or nails...!”

“I don’t think I want to know anymore...my dream of having a wife who wears tons of makeup is ruined!” He declared, making Nyx giggle.

“Some of it is just used as paint though,”

“Oh, I think my mom paints with that sometimes,” Balfey still looked disturbed. Nyx took a sip of her juice.

“What facts do you know?”

“Um, that a lot of customs from Hondo and Mandaria are actually pretty similar! Even the language is. I wonder if they share a common ancient ancestor,”

“I’d love to visit Hondo someday. I have a big book of poems from around the world and one is from there. I love it...”

“I wanna go too! I wanna try this dish they eat on New Year’s that's made out of super-long noodles!”

Nyx giggled again. Maybe the napkin idea wasn’t such a bad one after all.


	21. Beach-AlanxFlornaxHughxMarvelia

Originally, Alan had been excited to spend the day at the beach with his three girlfriends, wanting to relax on such a hot, summery day, but that excitement quickly dissolved once he actually got the three girls together and he remembered how hyper and excitable they all were together.

“Catch the ball! Come on, let’s play some beach kickball!” Hugh laughed, pumping her fists up and spiking a blue rubber ball high up into the air; Marvelia sidestepped it and it bounced against the sand harmlessly.

“I’d rather just sit in the shade...I burn easily,” Florna said softly, remaining in the shade of an umbrella. Her swimsuit was the longest and heaviest of the three; in virginal white trimmed in pale pink that flowed to her knees and came with long sleeves. A sunhat was placed carefully on her head and her hair was braided by her side nicely.

“How about we build sandcastles? We could even make a contest out of it!” Marvelia suggested eagerly, wearing a dark blue swimsuit that went to her mid-thigh with white shorts underneath. Hers had short sleeves and a collar.

“Great idea! We could bury Alan in the sand!” Hugh smirked right at him. Hers was a dark black swimsuit that fell to her knees but her cleavage was exposed in the low-cut top and she had no sleeves. A blue choker and matching bracelet were worn as well.

“Yeah, let’s bury Alan!” Marvelia agreed.

“I don’t think I’d like that very much...” Alan laughed awkwardly, throwing up his hands and backing away. His was a simple red-white striped swimsuit with knee-long shorts and short sleeves.

“But we came here to have fun!” Hugh pouted.

“Why don’t you girls go out and wade? That seems like fun,”

Florna nodded at that idea and walked out of the shade, keeping to the shallow end of the water as she walked along. “Maybe we’ll find some seashells,”

“You think? Maybe I could make a bracelet for you girls if we find enough,” Marvelia clasped her hands together in excitement, wading a bit further into the water and bending over to look closer.

“Seashells aren’t going to be in that deep, they’ll be in the shallow end,” Hugh commented, running right into the water and going out further than the other two girls.

“Watch out! You might drown,” Florna gasped.

“I know how to swim,” Hugh rolled her eyes and waded in that section, the water almost up to her waist.

“I found one!” Marvelia smiled happily, holding it up to the light. “It’s chipped though,”

“Really? Let me see,” Alan stepped into the water and realized his mistake too late as the three girls immediately pounced on him, holding him down. They made a massive splash.

“Yay! We caught a wild Alan fish! Let’s eat him up for dinner,” Marvelia teased.

“Kinda small for a fish though,” Hugh commented, resting her head on her hands.

“It’s not the size that matters,” Florna stared at her.

The three girls then chuckled and smiled down at Alan, who was trying his hardest not to break out in a huge blushing fit from their large breasts and how close they suddenly were to him. How much they bounced. And how unclothed they were.

Maybe coming to the beach was the right idea after all.


	22. Mocking-HughxNyx

"Oh, he is such a hunk," Hugh exclaimed in a mocking tone, staring at Juven's back from the table she was seated at. Nyx giggled a bit. "Oh, help me, I'm going to faint from how attractive he is! I think I might need a couch!"

Nyx took some sips of her tea.

"Look at me, I'm the big playboy of the Sakan Family! Everything that breathes, I must chase after! Oh, don't tell anyone that I'm such a disgrace to my family!" Hugh continued, deepening her voice.

"Do some others," Nyx coaxed. Normally she wouldn't be for mocking the heirs of the families, but for some reason, it was always so amusing to her when Hugh did it. Perhaps because Hugh reminded Nyx so much of herself; a lot of creativity and artistry on the surface, but darker secrets hidden below.

And they were both pretty good and teasing people.

"Look at me, I'm Lord Gonzalo! I'm almost too gay to function! Don't tell anyone, but I secretly have relations with Juven late at night! I know him! I know him better than I know that Guardsman Alan!" Hugh took a long swig of her tequila.

Nyx glanced around, looking for more people for them to secretly mock. "Do a girl for once. Do her," She motioned to their new target, and Hugh nodded.

"I'm such a huge gossip!" Her voice became high-pitched. "I need to gossip about other people to make myself feel better! That's why I wear this mask all of the time! I can't face the facts!"

Nyx giggled again. "How'd you get so good at this, anyway?"

Hugh shrugged. "You learn a lot of things just by observing people at balls. You learn a lot of things from eavesdropping. And you learn a lot of things from elusive playboys who think they're being sly when they flirt with you all because your parent told them your secret so now they think they have a chance with you when in reality they are not only the shame of their entire family but also the shame of Finsel," She smiled gleefully, taking a breath. Nyx blinked.

"You sure have a lot of thoughts on them," She smiled awkwardly.

"Of course I do. Both of them are good-for-nothing playboys, just in their own ways. I despise playboys. And I also despise cockiness," She sipped more of her tequila. "Ugh, my drink is almost gone,"

Nyx wondered if it was a good idea to point out that Hugh had both of those traits in spades; she just hid them under the guise of being a chivalrous knight. Really, she was no better than the glittering knight, Barbalius, at times. But she knew that would enrage her friend.

"Hey, let's go dance!" Hugh announced suddenly, yanking Nyx out of her seat and onto the dancefloor.

"Huh?! Where did that suddenly come from?!" She asked in surprise, trying to keep up with Hugh's fast pace.

"I don't know, I just suddenly felt like dancing! Don't be stupid, little girl!"

"I'm older than you-!" Hugh pulled Nyx onto the dancefloor and held her closer to her body as she danced with her.

Nyx let herself bury her face into Hugh's chest, blushing a bit. She reeked of tequila...and her breasts were so much bigger than hers! Even under the clothes and binding, she could feel it. How unfair life was sometimes.

"You know something else I dislike?" Hugh suddenly asked, twirling Nyx around.

"What?" She asked curiously, blinking.

"People who think they know everything when in reality, they don't know anything,"

"Oh! Who is someone you know like that?"

"You,"

Nyx promptly stepped hard on her foot in her shoes and hurried back over to their table in a huff.

Mocking people like that just wasn't funny!


	23. Presents-MagdaxBalfey

Magda sat at her desk, poring over a calendar that already had several days crossed out in red ink. She uncapped a pen and started to circle a date near the end of the month when someone suddenly put their hands on her shoulders, making her blush.

"Balfey! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" She scolded her husband, not turning around to face him. She needed to conserve her energy.

"What are you working on, sister?" He asked curiously, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, is that the due date?"

Magda nodded. "At least, according to the doctor. But I trust his word. I don't see why he'd lie about such a thing," She finished circling the date and capped the pen.

"He could be misinformed," Balfey shrugged. "Do you have any names yet? Any names you're sold on?"

"Hm....For a boy, I was thinking either Francis or Gregory. For a girl, Holly or Margaret," She tapped the pen against her lips. "But between those two, I can't decide."

"It'd be easier if we knew the gender of the baby," Balfey pouted. "Oh, speaking of which, the servant brought the mail in earlier and there was some more presents in there for you. Come and see them!"

"More presents?" Magda asked nervously, slowly easing herself out of her seat and following Balfey to the parlor, where a few presents had accumulated into a stack on a chair.

"Yup! All from my family of course,"

As a reward for finally taking Balfey off their hands and marrying him, the Olineaux Family was eternally grateful and sent Magda all kinds of presents weekly; many things she had to give away since she just didn't need a lot of what they sent.

"What is it this time?" She asked herself, pulling open the present on top. It was given to her from Vicky and was a recipe book for all kinds of meals and snacks babies and toddlers enjoyed. "Huh, not what I was expecting from her,"

"My cousin does more than just brew!" Balfey gasped in offense.

Magda opened up the next one, that one being from Christie. They were all tiny baby clothes in various pastels, which made her smile.

"Awww, these are actually really adorable!"

Zoe's was more personal, being a set of drop-down aquamarine earrings. Magda carefully set those aside and opened the last present from Hugh, which was a finely-decorated set of swords.

"I'm....not sure what I'm supposed to do with these," Magda admitted, laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah, I don't think our child will be a fighter. Give them to me, I'll hang them up somewhere," He took the swords from Magda. "They're really pretty though, just as Hugh likes,"

Magda nodded in agreement.

"Is that it?"

"Yes," She started to fold up the baby clothes.

Balfey gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left, making her blush in surprise.

"Balfey! Don't surprise me like that!" She scolded him as he left the room.


	24. Jail-MagdaxHugh

Some knight she was. The lady-knight had recently discovered a love for gambling and hustling, and often spent her days in t6he treks of the slums, wearing a disguise and robbing people at sword-point to pay off the various debts she owed to the shady casino owner.

And somehow, she had dragged Magda into it face-first.

So when the two of them were caught by some amateur officer and sentenced to a night in jail, Magda knew exactly who to blame.

"Just some ruffian thugs. They're common in this part of the city," The officer explained to the secretary as he led the two in, both handcuffed. "They'll be in here for the night then we'll release them. Unless someone pays their bail, which isn't very likely,"

She winced at his sneer as he shoved her into a tiny barred cell. What would her mother think of her if she knew she had gotten locked away? Worst of all, what if one of the higher-ups heard about this, came to bail her out, and the next morning, everyone knew that Lady Ellenstein had spent a stint in jail?

The thought was making her feel ill.

"Come on, I want to be put in the same cell as her," Hugh complained, trying to struggle her way out of the officer's grip.

"That's a joke. You're going to be put with the other men," He smirked, walking off with her. Magda held onto the bars, her knuckles turning white from how tight her grip was.

She just had to be calm. She'd be fine for a night. She was the only one in her particular cell, after all, and there didn't seem to be much activity at this particular area.

"Fine, fine, get in there with her," The officer stated in an annoyed tone, shoving Hugh into the same cell as Magda before locking them both in there. "Remember, tomorrow morning," He then left the building entirely.

"How'd you convince him to let you stay in here with me?" Magda asked in amazement, sitting on the small steel bed.

Hugh shrugged as she adjusted her disheveled clothes. "I just showed him the proof. Asshole thought they were fake," She buttoned her plain suit jacket on over her large breast.s Magda blushed a bit. She had enough experience to know that certainly wasn't true.

"We're going to be stuck in here for the whole rest of the night," Magda sighed as Hugh finished getting dressed, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Are you saying I'm bad company?" She pouted in offense.

"No...I just can't spend any amount of time in a jail cell. My reputation will be in shambles! My poor mother..what would she even say? What would she even do?"

"How do you think my family will react? I'm supposed to be the Olineaux Pearl, and here I am rotting in a cell," Hugh pointed to her chest.

"It's your fault for getting a gambling addiction..." Magda responded weakly, burying her face in her knees. She suddenly felt very exhausted and just wanted out of there.

"Congratulations, ladies. Someone paid your bail. Looks like you're getting out tonight," The officer came back, unlocking their cell. "Quite a hefty bail I placed on you two too. I have no clue how they afforded it, but whatever,"

"Who paid our bail?" Magda asked nervously as the officer led her outside.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?"

The person who bailed their bail was standing with their back to the girls, petting the neck of a large horse. When Magda cleared her throat, the person turned around and her eyes widened.

"Bergnya?! You paid our bail?!" She asked in surprise.

"Yup! How could I not? I like to think of myself as the savior of pretty ladies everywhere," She flipped her hair. "Hop onto my horse, I'll take you back to your manors,"

"How did you know it was us though?" Magda asked as Bergnya helped her onto the horse.

"I was just in the neighborhood, you could say. You aren't the best at disguises, I must admit. And besides, how many other blonde, suspicious-looking girls do you know who get into shenanigans in the slums on a daily basis?" She smirked.

"Touche," Magda simply responded as Bergnya helped Hugh onto the horse as well and climbed on herself.

"Come on! First stop, the Ellenstein Manor!" She kicked her horse and the horse sped off out of the slums.


	25. Injury-MagdaxNyx

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Magda mumbled to herself, fumbling around in the darkness of her room. Somehow, the maid had delivered to her a disheveled and bleeding Nyx in the middle of the night, informing her Nyx had asked for her personally. Nyx seemed to be quite fine mentally, but she had a large cut on her wrist that was currently dripping the blood everywhere and Magda needed to deal with that.

Drip, drip, drip. Drop, drop, drop.

"Sit on the bed," Magda finally ordered, sitting Nyx down herself and pulling out a selection of several lacy handkerchiefs. They'd have to do for now. "How'd this even happen?"

"We're best friends, right?" Nyx asked cheerfully. Magda nodded as she applied pressure to the wound, using two handkerchiefs as they quickly became soaked with blood. "Well, I wanted to sneak out to see you in the middle of the night to have a sleepover because best friends do that!"

Magda stared levelly at Nyx, knowing for a fact she wasn't telling the truth. Nyx wasn't the type to sneak out so late, nor was she the type to get wounded so badly.

"....Daddy was yelling at Big Sister again. I was trying to sleep, but..." Nyx hung her head. "They weren't even arguing about anything important, but it grew very intense and I was scared. I knew Daddy wouldn't hurt me, but I didn't want to take that chance. I climbed out of my window and accidentally fell into some bushes. The branches were thorny but I heard the front door open, so I just...got up and ran. I hadn't even realized I was bleeding so much until I arrived here,"

Magda nodded, gently pulling Nyx closer to her as she finished wrapping her wound up. "Well, you can stay here for the night, if you'd like,"

Nyx immediately perked up and hugged Magda. "Oh, thank you so much Lady Magda! Thank you so so so very much!" She squealed. "I'm already in my pajamas and everything!"

She chuckled. "Good for us, then, hm?" She then crawled back into bed, feeling extremely worn-out. Nyx jumped in right next to her and pulled the older girl closer to her, falling asleep within minutes.

Magda took a bit longer to fall asleep, gently playing with Nyx's golden curls, but eventually she had to stifle a yawn and had soon fallen asleep too.

The girls were found the next morning still asleep, curled up in each others' arms with peaceful smiles on their faces.


	26. Roleplay-Young!Eliza EllensteinxWillowxRincole

"Can't you dress-up for us today, Little Lisa? Wear something cute or sexy?" Rincole purred on one side of her, nibbling on her ear.

"Yeah, we have plans to go to the tavern. Don't tell me you're going to dress in something stuffy," Willow gently ran a hand down her curvaceous body. "A woman as beautiful as you deserves to be seen by everyone,"

Eliza giggled a bit. "Alright, alright, I'll wear something. But it'll be something of my choosing," She decided. "You two will like it, I promise,"

........

And that was how the two sultry Elves remained awaiting in the tavern, sitting right at the bar, waiting for their beloved Eliza to arrive.

"I bet she'll wear something in periwinkle or cerulean to bring out her beautiful eyes," Rincole speculated.

"No, I think it'll be something green to match her gorgeous blonde locks. Did she curl them recently?" Willow shook his head.

"Hello," Eliza giggled seductively, striding over to her lovers. Almost every eye followed her, and she took advantage of the stares by placing her hands on a nearby table and bending over, making the skirt raise up to reveal her white bloomers.

"My, my, what an outfit," Willow nodded in approval. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A police-woman. I'm reporting for duty," Eliza responded. Her curly blonde hair had been braided and put behind her; her pierced ears contained jade studs. The outfit was all indigo and striped, with gold-encrusted details. The top was cropped and the skirt was extremely short with slits cut in it. She wore thigh-high boots, gloves, and a matching cap and cloak with the outfit.

"Darling, I think you missed the station," Rincole teased, pulling Eliza over to her and running a hand through her hair. "Where'd you even get an outfit like this, Little Lisa?"

"I made it myself! I take it you two like it," She smirked, shifting her position to make her large breasts bounce in the outfit. "But don't just sit there with your mouths open, you'll catch flies! Get a drink for me, please!"

Willow nodded and ordered three drinks for them, sitting back up at the counter.

"So, does the outfit come with any...accessories?" Willow eyed her hungrily.

"If you'd like to find out, you're going to have to search me," She took a sip of her drink and slapped her thigh, lifting her skirt up slightly. "Go ahead, search me. Because I've been a naughty girl,"

Willow snickered and slowly felt her up and down, letting his hands linger on her. Rincole continued running her hand through Eliza's hair sensually.

"Be careful where you're putting your hands..." Eliza gasped. "Otherwise, I'll have to cuff you,"

"Cuff me then, officer," Willow smirked, planting a kiss on Eliza's lips. "You're such a beauty. I've been around here so long and I don't think I've seen a woman as beautiful as you,"

"You should have a daughter! Then we can make it a generational thing," Rincole teased.

"You know me. I don't want to have any children," Eliza commented. "I think it's time we took this to a private room, what do you guys say?" She slid off Rincole's lap and took a sip of her drink, motioning that she wanted a room key. She was tossed one and she started to head up the stairs, letting her hips sway. She glanced back at her lovers. "Well, come on! Take any longer and you get the whip," She smirked.

"What makes you think that's a punishment?" Willow was by her side in a second, and Rincole was on her other side.

The twenty-year-old laughed. "It's supposed to be you know,"

......

The next morning, Eliza woke up sore, tired, and hung-over, but satisfied. She snuck out of the tavern and headed back to her manor, hanging the dress up in the back of her closet and starting to make herself look presentable.

"Gag me with a spoon," She sighed when she remembered the Grand Duke of Bavlenka was going to visit her that day.

What she wouldn't give for both days and nights spent with her gorgeous and sexy Elf lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you oh so very much for joining me on this journey, if you managed to read it this far! I hope you liked all my ships! 
> 
> This was actually a lot of fun to do and now I kinda wanna do it again, lol 
> 
> A couple prompts from here: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f2/ca/17/f2ca1789a42a3bd724db947540c6b425.png


End file.
